This invention relates to beverage dispensing systems and in particular to a binary syrup system in which the syrup is provided in two separate containers holding two different syrup components rather than being provided in one single container. This allows certain component(s) to be separated from certain other component(s), until just prior to dispensing, when the two components are combined to form the complete syrup.
A large number of beverage dispensing systems are known for use with both sugar syrups and diet syrups, and for use with various types of syrup containers such as pressurized tanks (figals) and non-pressurized plastic bags (bag-in-box) used in conjunction with syrup pumps. The known bag-in-box bags include a spout and a valve connected to the spout for opening or closing liquid communication with the syrup in the bag. At the retail outlet a quick-disconnect coupling is attached to the bag valve to open it and to allow syrup to be fed to a beverage dispenser by means of a syrup pump connected between the bag and the dispenser.